The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for delivering content and, more particularly, to systems and methods for tailoring messages to individuals using an individualized communication fingerprint based on cognitive-computing analytics.
It is common for a communication to be tailored based on demographics of a group of people that constitute a target audience of the communication. For example, a presentation to a group of people in a workplace setting is often tailored to the group of people using workplace-based demographics of the group of people. Such workplace-based demographics may include, for example, what roles the audience members perform in the organization, to whom the audience members are accountable, types of presentations the audience members accustomed to, etc.
Another example of tailoring communications to the target audience occurs in the use of chatbots. A chatbot is typically an automated messaging window that is presented in a website that is visited by an individual. The content presented by the chatbot is typically based on group demographic information. For example, a chatbot may present content to an end user based on patterns of access associated with a demographic group including: monitoring a plurality of users' web site accesses; using Natural Language Processing (NLP) against profiles for the plurality of users and content on web sites; applying analytical analysis to associate demographic group with patterns of access on a web site; and, in response to detecting a user accessing a web site and a demographic group for the user, presenting content for the web site to the user according to the patterns of access associated with the demographic group.
Another example of tailoring communications to a target audience occurs in advertising. The content and medium of an advertisement is routinely tailored to a target audience using consumer-based demographics of the group of people in the target audience. For example, snack foods are commonly advertised on television broadcasts of sporting events.
However, communications that are tailored based on the demographics of a group are by definition not specifically tailored to any single individual. As a result, communications that are tailored based on group demographics are less effective with a particular person than a communication that is specifically tailored to that particular person.